


Gently

by callewrites612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 17:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callewrites612/pseuds/callewrites612
Summary: In front of the camera, Kyungsoo pecked Chanyeol on his temple when the latter almost blacked out from Kyungsoo’s headlock.In their dorm, Chanyeol loves how gently Kyungsoo kisses every bruise on his skin whenever they would play too much and too rough.





	Gently

CHANYEOL SPRANG up from the stool chair as soon as he opened the message from one of their managers that read, Kyungsoo’s service car had already entered the underground parking of their condominium building. With a silly plan in mind and a wide grin plastered on his face, he dashed from the kitchen toward the doorway, pathetically stumbling over the slippers that had been lying around there haphazardly.

He had been alone all afternoon as some of the members had solo activities that day, and the others went to visit their family. It was that time of the year: after a successful comeback when they could sneak in some personal stuff to their schedules; taking advantage of their days off, having short vacations overseas or to the countryside.

Lately, it was hard to meet the members even when they were back to their dorm. Chanyeol could only see some of them in the morning if he happened to be up early. They’d share some breakfast before going out with separate plans. Other times, they would go to the gym together since Sehun had convinced him to work out weeks ago. On some days, Chanyeol would play video games or drink with the members who were actually homebodies, like Minseok, Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Most of Chanyeol’s free time though was spent camping in his studio, piecing different instrumental sounds and threading lyrics. However, like any other composers, there were days when the words just  wouldn’t rhyme and the music would sound off-beat, so he would take a break and let his idle mind be filled with the thoughts of the one member he had not seen in a long time— Kyungsoo.

The small but full of talent member had been busy with his acting projects, and recently a movie promotion that everyone had barely seen him around. On his days off, he’d be in his room sleeping all day and it was only right to not disturb him.

Today, Kyungsoo had just finished some of his commitments, which meant Chanyeol could hang out with him again.

Meaning to record a prank, the taller man set the camera of his phone toward the ringing intercom monitor. But as Kyungsoo’s face appeared on the small screen, Chanyeol was caught off guard. It had been weeks since he last saw that face...

Suddenly, his smile was involuntary and there was that familiar little tickle traveling up his stomach. He took a moment to wonder at those big dainty eyes that were looking right at him through the camera lens. It baffled Chanyeol how he still found Kyungsoo beautiful despite the droopy eyelids and the apparent shadows under his eyes.

The doorbell rang for the second time. “Hello? Is someone there?” Kyungsoo’s voice sounded adenoidal coming from the machine.

Chanyeol leaned in the mouthpiece. “Sorry, who’s this?” He saw how Kyungsoo’s face lit upon hearing his voice.

“Chanyeol? Let me in. This is Kyungsoo,” he said soberly, obviously not getting the situation.

“I can’t open the door to anyone.”

Finally realizing what the tall one was up to, Kyungsoo scratched the back of his head and let out a weak chuckle.

“I can’t open the door to anyone,” Chanyeol repeated.

“Open it fast.”

“What did you say?”

“Open it fast.” Kyungsoo enunciated the words slower and more suppliant than the first time.

“Ah, sorry—” to this, Kyungsoo laughed again and Chanyeol followed but kept on teasing the former.

They continued with their playful talk over the intercom for a few more minutes.

“Open the door while I’m still asking nicely, Chanyeol.”

“Oh yeah? What if I don’t want to let you in? What will you do?”

Kyungsoo only clicked his tongue.

“Are you so tired now that you can sleep on the parking floor?” Chanyeol continued, remembering the times when the smaller fell asleep on the practice room floor during breaks.

“Yes.”

“Then go on. Don’t worry. I will carry you to your room later, Kyungsoo. I’ve been lifting weights recently so...”

“I’d rather you open the door now, Chanyeol.” While the weariness was apparent on Kyungsoo’s voice this time, there was confidence in it when he said: “You don’t really want me to pass out here.”

For the second time tonight, Chanyeol was taken aback. “You’re right,” he chuckled, and then unlocked the private elevator door that led to their apartment floor as he geared up for the beating he’d absolutely get.

A slender arm flung around Chanyeol’s neck as soon as Kyungsoo came in, making him lose his balance and the both of them plunged on the floor with Kyungsoo perched on Chanyeol’s stomach, effectively restraining him. Their hearty laughter filled the living room as the smaller playfully battered and then choked him.

It hurt physically, but Chanyeol had missed this: the feel of Kyungsoo’s hand on him, the soothing sound of his voice, generally having Kyungsoo around.

Here. With him again.

Right now was overwhelming the past weeks suddenly seemed so dull even if he had real fun with the other people he hung out with.

“Damn, you’re too strong for someone who’s tired,” he commented later, massaging the part of his shoulder where Kyungsoo’s small fist landed.

“Shut up. I’m thirsty.”

Soon as they got to the kitchen, Chanyeol noticed the look Kyungsoo threw at the wine bottle on the kitchen isle. He told Kyungsoo that he was about to taste the wine his sister gave the other day before the younger came.

“What? You call that ‘just taste’?” Kyungsoo pointed to the glass that was filled with crimson liquid up to its rim.

The taller simply shrugged before carefully pushing the glass in front of Kyungsoo. “Wanna try it?”

Kyungsoo regarded the drink with a raised brow.  “Aren’t you pouring me some in another glass?”

 “Huh? You’re fine even if I served this from my mouth anyway.”

“Uh no, I'm not?”

“What the hell? We’ve been sharing things for years now. I didn’t mind when you accidentally used my toothbrush before. I could drink your water right now even if you spit on it.” Chanyeol gestured widely in the air as if he was offended.

Kyungsoo’s fetching heart-shaped smile turned into a giggle. “Alright, alright.” He wrinkled his nose to stop from laughing harder before taking a sip.

What happened after that was not the fault of the amount of alcohol Chanyeol had taken in; it was not enough to even make him tipsy. Rather, it was the fault of the red stain that was left on Kyungsoo’s plump lips. The sight was so irresistible it compelled Chanyeol to lean in and plant a kiss on Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Truth was, it was Chanyeol who wanted to taste the wine from the other’s mouth. Man, did it taste like heaven.  

The kiss that he intended to be quick and soft turned into something better when Kyungsoo’s arms wound around his neck before he could move his face away. Their lips met again, this time, in a slow ardent kiss. It was sweet and full of wanting, and Chanyeol felt like crying.

Kyungsoo’s glistening eyes mirrored Chanyeol’s and his cheeks flushed with joy.

“I’m finally home, Chanyeol.” And that was just how Kyungsoo’s delicate smile felt like: home.

 “Welcome home, Kyungsoo.”

 

* * *

 

“STOP IT. Stop laughing.”

Kyungsoo withdrew his hand that was stroking Chanyeol’s hair, but the latter was fast in grabbing it.

“I didn’t say stop touching me. Just stop laughing. It’s not funny.” Chanyeol pouted as he pressed Kyungsoo’s palm against his cheek that was wet with tears.

He didn’t expect it, but he got overwhelmed and actually cried after sharing a kiss with Kyungsoo earlier. The smaller sat him at the living room and tried to calm him down. But right now it was just impossible— not when the person who always brought him to cloud nine was beside him again after what felt like forever.

“It’s funny. You cry like we’re not texting and calling each other every day.” The glare Chanyeol gave Kyungsoo made him laugh a little more before he added, “You’re cute though.”

The giant baby grinned like an idiot, eyes still puffy and red.

“Don’t laugh, unless you want to grow a lot of hair in your butthole.”

“Goodness, Kyungsoo. Don’t ever say that in public. You know my butthole is not hairy.”

“Well, same to you. Don’t you mention about that in public like I always look at your hole.”

Chanyeol knew that was half-meant, mostly because it was an inappropriate topic. But while for the outsiders it seemed   like he was rejected whenever he tried to play with Kyungsoo, Chanyeol never failed to notice the smaller’s subtle gestures and soft smile that was only for him.  

At some point between the laughter and dirty jokes, Kyungsoo had unconsciously laid his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder, looking like he’d fall asleep any moment. The latter offered to carry him to his room but he said no.

“Why did you go up here alone by the way?”

“Hyung is meeting the other managers at the samgyeopsal restaurant at the corner,” Kyungsoo said referring to his PA. “He invited me, but I just wanna sleep now.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. I’ll eat tonight. All I want right now is to take a shower, crash into my bed.”

Chanyeol shook his head. “That’s not right. You have to eat.  I’ll cook for you while you take a shower.”

“But I—”

“No buts. You keep telling the fans to always eat right and stay healthy, but you’re not doing it yourself.”

Kyungsoo’s adorable pout showed before he walked towards the bathroom wordlessly.

 

* * *

 

CHANYEOL MADE some Ramyun which Kyungsoo hesitated on eating at first because it was filled with extra ingredients like beef slices, dumplings and octopus meat. So Chanyeol—even though he was on a diet— sat down with him to help finish the food.

They talked about each other’s recent activities as they ate. Kyungsoo offered to wash the dishes after but of course Chanyeol didn’t let him near the sink, so the former busied himself with cleaning the table.

Kyungsoo’s eyes were already dropping as they brushed their teeth together, but he still fought sleepiness and waited for Chanyeol to finish taking a shower.

“Why are you still up?” Chanyeol was halfway through wearing his shirt when he came to Kyungsoo’s room.

“Come here already.”

He gingerly sat on the mattress and practically sucked in his breath when Kyungsoo closed the gap between them and kissed him on the mouth.

Then, without a word, Kyungsoo shifted to place tiny gentle kisses on Chanyeol’s neck, arms and wrist; every bruise on his skin against Kyungsoo’s tender lips.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you earlier.”

Chanyeol cupped Kyungsoo’s small face then mouthed, “It’s fine...”

They made out until the smaller fell asleep. Chanyeol laid there watching Kyungsoo’s dainty face and listening to his soft breathing til he too dozed off.

“I missed you, boo love.”

 

* * *

 

LATER, THE members came making lots of noises, but the two men in the bedroom remained sound asleep.

Junmyeon, out of habit and like a real mother, went straight to Kyungsoo’s room to check him. Sehun was the first one to follow him, then Jongin, and soon everyone was there looking at the cuddling Kyungsoo and Chanyeol.

“Hyung! I missed—” The maknae’s words were muffled when Jongin covered his mouth.

“Keep it down, boys. You can bug Kyungsoo later...” Junmyeon adjusted the blanket on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “For now let him rest.”

Jongdae scoffed as he tapped Chanyeol’s foot that was sticking out from the bed. “What about this giant?”

“So this is why he didn’t come with us to play billiards, huh?” Baekhyun commented. “He was waiting for Kyungsoo. What a baby.”

“That’s enough, guys. You can chat on the living room. Manager hyungs brought some tteokbokki, let’s drink tonight.”

“Hyung, we’re always drinking.”

“Because we’re always happy.”

Minseok’s statement only gained groans from his dongsaengs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna say this story just came out of me, but weeks had passed before I started writing this because #adulting got in the way. Edit: I forgot to mention before, but maybe some of you can already tell that this story is based on Chanyeol's 150425 Instagram post with Kyungsoo.
> 
> [Shameless promotion:] I also have another on-going story in this account, please check it if you have time. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
